


fancy seeing you here

by freshmint



Series: kinetic energy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet AU, Multi, more of this dumb idea, not tagging some of them because surprise!!, save me from my own awful writing, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: an unexpected visitor sends the company members of Miyagi Ballet Theater into quite the flurry.





	1. surprises

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh this is to make up for not updating the main fic in this series i guess????? incRedibly self-indulgent i'm sorry bye
> 
> this can be read as a stand-alone to the main fic, as it takes place before the beginning of it! so no hina/kags/tsuki/yama

"My ass is so fucking sore, oh man." Bokuto complained loudly, voice echoing around the tiled room as she shoved through the heavy locker room door.

"Thanks for sharing, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied drily, slipping out behind her into the hallway.

"Anytime, 'Kaashi!"

Bokuto grinned, bending down to tug at an owl-printed leg warmer.

"Nah but really, practice yesterday was godawful after a week of not dancing." Her friend shrugged.

"Well, you did pull a muscle, so I'd say that this is a you problem."

* * *

"Rough night, Kou?"

Face adorned with a smirk, Kuroo appeared from a nearby studio, falling into step with the two women as they made their way down the marble hall. Bokuto tossed her yellow-eyed friend a wink.

"Oh you know it, my dude."

"Hell yeah bro!" This was promptly met with a high-five/fist bump combination that was more complicated than half of their allegros.

Akaashi sighed, tossing Bokuto a sideways glance.

"You wish, Bokuto-san."

Stopping to yank on her leg warmers once more, Bokuto laughed like only Bokuto could laugh, obnoxiously. Kuroo, of course, immediately bumped into her, causing him to join in on the convulsions that Bokuto called laughter.

"Bokuto, why do you have to wear those ridiculous things?"

Bokuto straightened up, looping arm over Akaashi's shoulder.

"Because they look so freaking _cool_ , Keiji!"

Kuroo promptly snorted, as he held open the door to the studio.

"After you, milady."

He quipped, tipping an imaginary fedora. This was met with an eyeroll from Akaashi and a friendly punch in the arm from Bokuto.

Speaking of Bokuto, she had abruptly stopped yet again in the middle of the doorway this time.

"What is it, Kou? If it's your legwarmers again I'm going to kick your ass."

Kuroo grumbled, flicking the back of her head.

"No, my sick-ass leg warmers are fine! But can someone please tell me what _Victor Nikiforov_ is doing in our studio?"


	2. linguistics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more ballet antics & confusion, just another day @ miyagi

"Victor _who?"_

"Nikiforov, Kuroo! The legendary dancer? Vaganova trained, Youth Grand Prix-winning, Victor Nikiforov?"

Kuroo grimaced and swatted Bokuto, who was still frozen in the doorway.

"I know who he is, Kou. My question is exactly what in the hell is he doing _here_?!"

On the other side of her, Akaashi poked her head through the narrow gap between Bokuto's shoulder and the doorframe. Her eyes widened in shock. Kuroo did the same, painting quite the abstract picture. It was truly a wonder that Victor hadn't noticed their antics yet.

"No kidding, Kou! That's really him!"

"Wow, Tetsu, are you calling me a liar?"

"Well I ain't calling you a truther!"

* * *

Studio B22 was empty, save for the silver-haired man who stood by the piano, engrossed in something on his phone. With as much noise as they were making, Akaashi was surprised he hadn't noticed the three of them wedged in the narrow doorway.

"Get your elbow out of my ribs you nerd!"

"You call me a nerd, I call myself the only person in this doorway who finished grad school." Kuroo fired back at Bokuto, who stuck her tongue out and finally stepped out of the doorway, Victor still oblivious to their incessant bickering.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! How many more will be in this class?"

Or maybe not, Akaashi noted as he finally came bounding over. Strangely enough, as he neared her, Akaashi noticed how human he really seemed. Onstage, he was ethereal and glowing, an enigma wrapped in silk. But now, with his hands clasped together and those haunting blue eyes alight, he seemed incredibly grounded, tactile even.

"Well?"

Oh right, Victor had asked her a question. Akaashi found her voice after a few more heartbeats, even her icy normalcy was shattered by this _thing_ that was Victor Nikiforov.

"There should be twelve or thirteen more. . . or at least so I was told, it should be just the soloists here today."

"Ah, wonderful! I'll really be able to work with you all then!" His accented voice paused in its sing-song. "Oh of course, how good is everyone's English? Sadly, my Japanese has room for improvement, but my husband is a good teacher!"

Bokuto wanted to laugh at how flustered Akaashi was steadily becoming, but instead decided to help her friend out. Victor seemed like a kindred spirit, so she bounced on over, pointe shoes on, warmups off and a bewildered Kuroo in tow.

"Hello! My name is Bokuto Koutarou, this tall guy is Kuroo Tetsurou, and that's Akaashi Keiji! All of us speak English pretty well!"

Victor clapped his hands together at this, smiling broadly.

"Excellent! Well then, we'll just wait until the rest show up, as well as my husband. He'll be helping me teach this class- I'm sure you've heard of him, Yuuri Katsuki?" He paused, chewing his lip in thought. "Or I suppose you would know him as Katsuki Yuuri."

Of course they knew him, he was just as world-renowned as Victor. The pair had competed against each other at the Youth Grand Prix in America a while back, and then caused an uproar when they revealed their relationship a few months later. Yuuri wasn't as decorated as Victor, but he was just as talented, and they had danced together in multiple companies until Victor retired. Yuuri however, was still actively dancing with the New York City ballet.

Bokuto blinked in surprise at Kuroo, looking as owlish as ever. Even stoic Akaashi looked confused.

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?"

Kuroo tugged at the hem of his t-shirt sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning red. Victor only laughed, a rich, clear sound that rang throughout the room.

"You certainly are an interesting bunch! I'm delighted to meet the rest of you all. Ah, here come some more now!"

* * *

He was correct. Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime and Terushima Yuuji entered the room, each with a look of surprise on their face at seeing living legend Victor Nikiforov standing in the middle of their studio.

Oikawa (of course,) was the first to speak. "With all due respect, Nikiforov-san, what are you doing in _Miyagi?"_ Iwaizumi gave her a nudge, and she shot him a look, eyes dancing. "What? I said with all due respect!" All this switching back and forth between languages had Victor with a look of what one could only describe as pleasant confusion.

"That's Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime." Bokuto supplied helpfully from where she was now stretching at the barre, lying flat on her back with her legs open in a split against the mirror. "Oh yeah, and the one with the punk face putting on her pointe shoes is Terushima Yuuji." Victor chuckled again.

"I take it that they don't speak too much English?" Oikawa nodded at this comment, finally having wrestled her way out of teal sweatpants and was now focusing on putting her pointe shoes on as fast as humanly possible.

"It's cold in here Tooru, aren't you gonna want those sweatpants?" Akaashi called from across the room, an exasperated yet motherly tone to her words.

"Oh fuck, you're right!" Oikawa groaned, continuing to chatter in Japanese with her friend at top volume from the other side of the large studio.

Victor's look of pleasant confusion had now shifted to one of pure confusion. Not for long, because through the door slipped a dark-haired, unassuming man dressed in a navy blue zip-up.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Victor all but ran to him, eliciting a laugh from the warm-eyed man. They spoke lowly, gentle and close. The dancers in various stages of warmup around the room engrossed themselves with pointe-shoe ribbons and sweatshirt lint, the couple's conversation seeming suddenly too private to eavesdrop on. But after a few moments, Victor had turned back to the dancers, who were now all present and warming up. Some, who had just arrived, like Azumane Asahi and Yaku Morisuke, had yet to receive an explanation as to why exactly two ballet legends were casually setting up the studio for a rehearsal. Their whispers flew back and forth like static through the air of the studio. 

_"How'd he end up here? We're tiny!"_

_"Ukai-san must have pulled some strings or something."_

_"Kiyoko-san, isn't this crazy?"_

_"Semi, Tendou, do either of you have any idea what's going on right now because I do_ not."

* * *

 “Hello everyone! I assume you are all present! If not, well, we’ll get started anyways.” Yuuri nudged him with a tiny smile. “Oh, yes of course. For those of you who are looking confused, I am Victor Nikiforov, and this is Yuuri Katsuki. We’re here to lead a masterclass of sorts today! The director here, Daichi, contacted us and asked us to come in. So we did!” He finished this all with another grin that positively spilled across his face.

Yuuri, who had been silent until now, quickly began translating what he had said into rapid-fire Japanese, and then at the endadding a comment of his own-

“Victor is quite the character, yeah?” This got a laugh from the company members, even stoic Ushijma.

“Hey, what’d you say to them to get them to do the laughing like that?”

“Nothng at all!” Yuuri smiled, tossing the nearby Yachi a wink. Victor shrugged, already moving on to a new topic.

“Well then, I suppose we should begin, no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so dialogue heavy! and also sorry for all the buildup. i just really like these characters interacting with each other lmao. there will be a third chapter! hopefully sooner rather than later, but no promises because idk how to have a posting schedule. hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! adios!  
> (also i know that drake & josh quote was awful but i'm unfunny and have no good jokes)


End file.
